


Ла-Ла-Ла-Ла-Ла

by PeBeAs



Category: EXO (Band), IU (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Mystery, Party, Psychology, Scary, Smoking, Somebody die, Students, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Ведьма даст тебе зелье, поможет с любовью. Раскладчик улыбнётся, поможет с судьбою. Фокусник расскажет сказки, а в конце-то — подсказка.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 1





	Ла-Ла-Ла-Ла-Ла

**Author's Note:**

> Для поддержания атмосферы (некий ОСТ): 4 Позиции Бруно — Что приходит ниоткуда и уходит никуда. Выделенные курсивом и жирным шрифтом моменты — отрывки из этой песни. 
> 
> Это всё выдумка!!! Связи с реальными артистами/-ками не имеет!!! 
> 
> Каждого героя по маленькой части!!!👍
> 
> Работа на фесту от Siblings «Samhuinn: дорога к прекрасному»

_**Что приходит ниоткуда и уходит в никуда** _

_**Неизбежней, чем простуда и нужнее, чем вода** _

_**Что цветней, чем телевизор и прозрачнее слюды** _

_**Никакая экспертиза не найдёт его следы** _

_**Что скребётся в окна ночью, не давая вам уснуть** _

_**То затянет песню волчью, то ещё чего-нибудь** _

Карты на столе лежат яркими рубашками вверх, из-за глянца переливаясь блеском под светом единственной лампы. Старая и порванная скатерть укрывает стол полностью, ножки в том числе, оттого это пугает мужчину на мягком кресле, заставляя съёжиться. Раскладчик на это не обращает внимания, продолжая тасовать карты, вытаскивать и вновь менять местами. Масти то и дело маячат перед глазами студента, а нервы натягивается настолько, что собираются лопнуть. 

Толстовка на худощавом теле, кажется, начинает его душить, пока зажжённые в углу тёмной комнаты свечи распрострают терпкий аромат какой-то травы. Руки гостя дрожат, а сам он в мыслях жалеет о решение всё-таки заглянуть в шатёр гаданий. Его взял на слабо Чонин, а, значит, надоедливому сокурснику стоит отомстить. Попозже. 

Глаза бегут от предмета к предмету: от манящих карт к пыльной лампе, от задумчивого лица напротив к чёрным стенам вокруг, от подрагивающих огней на фитилях к собственному усталому отражению лица на зеркале слева. Острые скулы и резкие черты, появившиеся от долгих тренировок вкупе мучительных диет, вызывают отторжение, что Чимин морщится, вспоминая все свои провалы и ни одного успеха. В момент тишину разрезает довольный голос гадальщика: 

— Что ж, господин Пак, — тянет уверенный голос, в последний раз раскладывая всю колоду по столу, — время попробовать понять свою судьбу. Выберите одну карту. 

Студент вздыхает резко, чувствуя как фривольный запах заполняет разум, а игривое лицо не внушает доверия. Эти красные волосы, эти глубокие карие глаза и эта мнимая, но дружелюбная улыбка. Точнее, ухмылка. 

— Откуда Вы знаете моё имя? — щурится студент, оглядываясь, отчего-то понимая, что пути назад нет. 

— Вы представились при входе. 

— Так что же Вы не сделали того же в ответ? — поднимает бровь, медленно отодвигая стул. 

— Бэкхён, — улыбается, кладя ладонь на стол. 

А карты будто сверкают, так и пытаются приворожить смотрящего. Раскладка странная, непривычная: пару карт по краям, несколько посередине, несколько в ряд, клетчатыми рубашками вверх и одна с треугольными формами красуется около лампы. Но взгляд цепляется за другое: одна из карт наложена половиной на вторую, закрывая окончание узоров. Пальцы Чимина подрагивают своими окончаниями, прогрызенными ногтями потягиваясь к ней. В тишине он указывает на неё, а елейный голос уточняет: 

— Какая именно? Что снизу или та, что сверху, закрывает? 

— Верхняя, — говорит он и вздыхает, ощущая холодок по спине. 

Тонкие, изящные пальцы мужчины касаются карты и осторожно раскрывают её перед гостем. На ней опутанный со всех сторон веревками человек, чьё лицо не видно, а спина исполосона синяками. А шрамы: глубокие и вызывающие невероятную дрожь. Чимину от картины становится не по себе, а к горлу накатывающе подступает тошнота. От хочет отвернуться, но не может, пока гадальщик собирает колоду, оставляя лишь выбранную карту и ту, что была снизу. 

— Ах, — мужчина начинает тасовать, — по-видимому, Вас всё время что-то держит и опутывает со всех сторон. На Вас давят и давят, тянут к себе, причиняя боль, но, — плавными движениями Бэкхён без просьбы раскрывает карту, лежащую рядом, — и Вы сами — одна из причин данной боли. 

Какой странный набор. 

На карте — уставшее лицо студента вблизи, укоризненно смотрящее на него сквозь бумагу, прожигающее насквозь, а окровавленными ладонями словно хватающееся за края изображения, пытаясь выбраться. Пака как будто бьют хлыстом, нагоняя ужасные воспоминания и страхи, нервную озабоченность и сожаление о входе. Лицо на карте жуткое, не похожее аурой и кривой улыбкой на живого в кресле, имея с ним лишь одинаковые черты.

Однако, Бэкхён внезапно поднимает глаза к испуганным напротив, насмешливо ухмыляясь: 

— И не будете отрицать? 

Чимин глядит на целую колоду около лампы, на погаснувшую свечу позади гадальщика, и медленно кивает, заторможенно наблюдая за красными огоньками в чужих глазах. 

— Хотите это изменить? — мужчина наклоняется корпусом вперед, локтями опираясь о стол, две карты лежат перед ним, подозрительно темнея. 

Ещё одна свеча гаснет, пока снаружи что-то бьётся о шатёр. 

Может это ветер? 

Дыхание Бэкхёна близко, омуты зачаровавывают, он ухмыляется всё шире и шире. Гость вновь обращает внимание к картинкам: здесь мужчина уже без верёвок, притянутый к земле, там же он уже не ладонями хватается, а будто локтями. Глаза, налитые кровью. 

Воздух тяжёлый, проведённый будто среди электрических проводов, гаснет очередная свеча. Бэкхён тянет свою руку: 

— Ваше решение? 

И Пак Чимин, двадцати лет отроду, студент танцевального отделения, с мазолями на руках, синяками на теле и мёртвыми амбициями тянет свою в ответ. 

Огонь исчезает, оставляя приглушённый свет лампы. Спустя время затухает и он. 

***

Женщина хватает за ручки маленькую кастрюлю, сдувая идущий дым. Улыбается приторному запаху, чтобы поставить посуду на стол. В комнате жарко, градус идёт к вершине, заставляя попотеть присутствующего, тем не менее, давая хозяйке почувствовать себя комфортно. 

На маленькой кухне расположен стол, где сидит довольный парень, наблюдающий за старшей. Она спокойна, а он игрив, облизывая губы, намекая на свои желания. Потаённые, но не скрываемые. Честные, но не искренние. 

Мужчина наблюдает за чужим телом: молодым и привлекательным, обтянутым облегающей кофтой, рваными джинсами, что открывают вид на худые колени, этим изящным рукам, что так и хочется прижать. 

— Как тебе здесь, Чонин-и? — улыбается она, отвлекая от мыслей и помешивая половником содержимое, чтобы после разлить его в чаши. 

Студент обворожительно улыбается, поправляя прядь и принимая блюдо. Он подмигивает ей, вновь облизывая верхнюю губу, и тянет: 

— Чувствую себя замечательно, нуна, — берёт одну из ложек, погружая её в приготовленный суп, — но было бы ещё лучше, если бы ты пошла со мной на свидание. 

За окном квартиры раздаётся скулеж собаки, привлекающий внимание и вызывающий кучу мурашек по телу, а после снова так же резко заканчивается. Чонин хватает себя за живот, который резко начинает урчать, а Чжиын только мило улыбается, протягивая еду поближе. 

— Ты не будешь? — поднимает мужчина бровь. 

— Я поем, когда она чуть-чуть остынет, — отвечает она, заправляя прядь за ухо, — а ты кушай. Я знаю, что ты любишь горячее. 

— Поэтому я и люблю тебя, — отвечает хамовато Ким, зачерпывая жидкость. 

На это она закатывает глаза, садясь за стол. На улице ветер, внутри так же жарко. На старых шкафчиках пыль, на лице рядом улыбка. Из кастрюли почему-то сладковатый запах, так и тянущий к себе. 

Он ухмыляется, приступая к еде. Ли лишь наблюдает, своими карими глазами следя за каждым движением студента. 

На улице? Ветер. 

На шкафах? Пыль. 

На лице? Улыбка. 

Оскал. 

Она смотрит на свой маникюр, стуча пальцами по столу, отбивая только ей известный ритм. А потом спрашивает: 

— Так что же с твоим соседом? 

— Ох, я сбагрил его одному шарлатану, который, скорее всего, надует его по колено, — как ни в чём ни бывало отзывается тот, звучно чавкая, — впрочем, он точно не придёт сегодня. 

«Он прав». 

— А почему? 

— Вечный страдалец, не умеющий принимать решения, пойдёт плакать в подушку и по договору не придёт в нашу комнату, — отпивает резко, чувствуя наслаждение и жжение по телу, — так что, мы можем пойти ко мне..? 

— Ясно, — только и отзывается женщина, переставая издавать стук. 

Повисает тишина. Немного напряжённая, немного терпкая, немного яркая. Гудящая. Зудящая. Неприятная. 

Чонин резко отскакивает, когда в красивых и подведённых карандашом глазах появляются зелёные огни, а в своих руках слоится субстанция, обжигающая кожу. Ожоги? Мигания со всех стен, аромат блюда, погружение вовнутрь себя. 

Он будто на сцене как марионетка, потому что глаза видят цветные линии телевизора перед собой, когда тот теряет связь. Чьи-то шепотки прямо в уши, ударяя дыханием в кожу. Полосы на стенах, горящие болью запястья.

Комната бежит, двигается, меняет положение. А наглая ухмылка так и стоит на месте, лицо женщины превращая в наполненный водой чёрный шар, который вскоре лопается. 

Чонин закрывает в панике глаза, ощущая как тела касается что-то склизкое. Холодное и отторгающее. Мерзкая капля капает на голову, а студент не может понять какая та именно. Резкий шум, за окном ветер, а Чжиын куда-то пропадает. 

Аромат супа. 

Дурман. 

Щёлк. Щёлк. 

Он раскрывает резко глаза, видя перед собой красивое лицо одной знакомой, что раньше туманила его разум. Она такая бесподобная и близкая, люб-… 

Щёлк. Щёлк. 

Дурман. 

Нежные черты заостряются, теряя свежесть. Кожа натягивается словно пружина а потом ниспадает вниз, представляя женщину с бледным черепом и клацающей челюстью, недоулыбкой. Жуткой, перекошенной на бок и совсем не родной. 

Её хрупкие руки касаются чужих плеч, даря прикосновением грубость и мороз. Чонин морщится, желая отойти, в шоке не зная куда себя деть. Зная, что не сможет ничего сказать сейчас. 

Извиниться? Надеяться?

Волосы падают клочками, она постепенно лысеет. 

Щёлк. Щёлк.

Клац-клац. 

***

— Вы верите в легенды? — спрашивает нарочито весёлый голос из динамиков, оглушающий толпу. Она же ревёт, надеясь на продолжение выступлений, пока ведущий нарезает круги вокруг. 

На площади, несмотря на низкий градус, достаточно много людей, а, значит, — не так уж и холодно. Но только не девушке, что кусает губу, чувствуя в воздухе что-то знакомое. Сынван кутается в куртку, бросая окурок, а после втаптывая его с силой в землю. 

Уходящий октябрь напоминает о приближении Хэллоуина и начала всяких отвратительных приколов и шуток, что кажутся неприятными для Сон. Так что держит её здесь? Может быть обещание. 

Да, Сон держит обещания. 

Длинные каштановые волосы собраны в высокий хвост, пока броский макияж привлекает внимание прохожих. Студентка усмехается реакциям, засовывая ладони глубже в карманы своей куртки. 

Для октября слишком прохлодновато. Для октября слишком напоминает ранний март. 

Сынван вздыхает. 

— А если вы верите в легенды, то почему бы вам не поверить в иллюзию и магию, ребята? — продолжает надоедливый голос, выманивая слушательницу от размышлений. 

Та хлопает ресницами, когда кто-то сталкивается с ней плечами, толкая вбок, а потом так же неожиданно исчезает среди спин незнакомцев. Она не успевает среагировать, возмущённо пыхтя. Вытаскивает правую ладонь, чтобы помахать, или пригрозить, или позвать. А потом чувствует, что конечность замерзает быстротечно, оттого желает вернуть её в обитель временной темноты, но взгляд цепляется за билет на земле. 

Помятый, порванный с края, он немного выцвел и немного мокр. Замёрзшие пальцы тянутся к бумаге, которую оставил хам, желая разглядеть рисунки. 

Оранжевые лилии.

Сынван фыркает, вспоминая, кто их любил. А потом вспоминает цвет. 

« _Белый_ », — проносится в голове, кидая мысли из одного вагон в другой. 

Цветы на билете яркие, в то время как фон, замызганный чем-то, то ли грязью, то ли, упаси чего, высохшей мокротой, лишь пародия оттенков. Листья же украшают каллиграфическую надпись в центре. Выведенное осторожно: «Встряска ваших глаз», — гласит тихо и пугающе, но та хмыкает, пожимая плечами. Чего только не придумают, чтобы завлечь толпу. 

Так уж и быть. 

На обратной стороне — белый заяц около магического шара и старого цилиндра. Студентка смотрит на него, чувствуя нарастающую тяжесть в шее, пытаясь кого-то вспомнить. Кого-то ускользающего, в тёмном силуэте, кого-то важного, но такого незапоминающегося. Некоторые люди — просто щелчки в шуме вечеринки: их никто не услышит лично, они будут как сотни других. 

Рукам холодно так, что уместно назвать Сынван — учёной в Антарктиде, что по-идиотски вышла на улицу без экипировки, но дело тут в другом. Пальцы еле слушаются, держа бумагу, краснея до одури, давая морозу вылавливать жизненные силы из этих милых и миниатюрных ладоней. А мужчина поблизости только и делает, что трясёт руками, пьёт какой-то напиток из термоса, хлопает в ладоши. 

Может ей тоже стоит двигаться? 

Крики удовлетворённого народа, который наблюдает за живой площадью, проезжающие мимо велосипедисты, начавшийся ветер, что обмёрзшим конечностям дарит худшее. 

— «Где? Около правды. Когда? С приходом совести», — читает девушка, закусывая губы. Закатывает глаза, с рвением погружая руки и билет в карманы: — Что за идиотизм. 

А на площади кричат: где-то радостно, где-то не очень. Но ей становится не по себе от этих прохожих, что глядят на студентку долгим взглядом. Не мигающе. Потом Сон замечает группу, маски зайцев на которых потрёпанные и разрисованные около рта, что делает ей _хуже_. 

Ведь не Новый Год, верно? Даже не год кролика! И на Хэллоуин, ещё не наступивший, это, скорее, глупые костюмы. Да? 

Сынван теряется в наблюдениях, облизывая губу. Хочет уйти, желая избавиться от давления. Шум становится невыносимым, сжимающим уши, а местность пронзает не менее громкий крик: 

— Просим вызвать к нам номер девяносто один! — и опять аплодисменты отовсюду, что претит. 

Сон шмыгает, оборачиваясь, но её мягко хватает за запястье незнакомая старуха: 

— Я видела у Вас билет, — улыбается она пожелтевшими зубами, пока глубокие морщины на лице пролегают где только можно, — может попытаете удачу? 

— Незачем мне эта удача, бабуль, — отрезает строго студентка, желая тут же закурить от вида бедной женщины в оборванной одежде не таком морозе. 

— А я вижу зачем, — чужие сухие и дребезжащие словно ветки ладони держатся за неё так крепко, что причиняет боль, а старуха повторяет, заглядывая странно пронзительными глазами сквозь: — Очисти пятно, попытайся. 

Сынван вырывается, безпомощно глядя на непричастных людей вокруг. Никого. Никто. Нигде. 

После из её кармана неизвестным способом выпадает билет (как?) После старуха кричит, что есть мочи:

— Смотрите на номер!

И все резко затихают, поворачиваясь к ним. Хватка не становится слабее, оттого Сон не может поближе рассмотреть рисунок. Она уверена, что там нет никакого числа. 

Вот одна маленькая девочка на вид пяти лет поднимает его с пола, читая будто на весь свет: 

— Девяносто один!

Навязчивая старуха отпускает студентку ради того, чтобы позволить толпе завести её в центр действий. Они толкают, не дают выбраться и сбежать, смотря пустыми взглядами, застеклёнными с равнодушием. Всё так же тихо, холодно, а главная героиня — она. 

— Добро пожаловать на нашу лотерею магии, — вторит соблазняющий голос впереди, привлекая внимание. 

Сынван в центре площади видит лотерейную машину, из которых вытаскивают шары с номерами, а рядом с ней мужчину в облегающей одежде и с длинными кудрями на его лице. Он держит в руках оранжевый шар и меткое «девяносто один» на нём. Выступающий кивает, маня к себе своей кроличьей улыбкой, запуская машину вновь. 

Сынван замечает, что внутри прибора нет больше специальных шаров, а лишь вырванные человеческие глаза, что расширенными зрачками все смотрят на неё. 

А те люди, что вокруг, на деле глаз не имеют, да? Лишь пустые глазницы, на месте которых до этого была глупая иллюзия. Сынван не хочет проверять догадку, ей достаточно представить, чтобы ощутить тошноту, комом собирающую всю пишу из её желудка. Поздно бежать? 

Вздох. 

Мужчина подходит ближе к ней, вытягивая руку для пожатия: 

— Хотите попробовать услышать легенду? 

Сон дёргается назад, желая крикнуть громкий отказ. Но чувствует будто язык прирос к нёбу, не имея возможности хоть что-то вымолвить. 

Зловещая улыбка, дружелюбная рука. 

Под гнётом знания, что все равно окажется поверженной, Сон кивает и пожимает её, чтобы мужчина потянул студентку к себе, толкая на стул, неизвестным образом появившийся на площади. 

Больно от резкого движения. Девушка расфокусированно наблюдает за кружением лотерейной машины, за хождением выступающего рядом и за толпой незрячих людей, гудящей продолжить шоу. 

Героини играют роли. 

Сынван сыграет свою. 

***

_год назад. 31 октября._

На вечеринке Джексона были все из университета. Без исключения. Ночь Хэллоуина обещала быть самой интересной, а проведённые ночи у Вана — тем более. Мало кто отказывался от возможности почувствовать себя плывущим по течению в отдыхе или кому-то нужным в одном из спален дома. 

Самые захватывающие и невероятные ночи, куда придут все без исключения, даже если кто-то не получал убогого конверта или символического письма на имейл. Старшекурсник — легенда, как и его огромный дом. 

В ту же ночь отдых немного перешёл грань, потому что волшебный коттедж на окраине города послужил отличным местом преступления и пропажи одной из тысячи студенток. 

_“_

_Впрочем, пропажу заметили не сразу. Как и подобает неизвестным никому тихим прилежным ученикам, которые впервые решают пойти на что-то более рисковое, чем опоздание на пару, им сначала простили пропуск. А потом — разозлились. А потом — искали. А потом — получали недоумённые взгляды и качания головой._

_— Кто такая Бэ Джухён?_

_— Наверное, какая-нибудь серая мышь, впервые устроившая бунт._

_И смех, наполненный издевательством с насмешкой, пронзающий тишину среди студентов, что тоже начинали хихикать. До чего забавно! Наверное, та и правда решила побегать от ответственности._

_К сожалению, никто из них не знал, что Бэ никогда не бегала от ответственности._

_„_

— Конфеты или жизнь? 

— Здоровый сон! — прокричал парень в кожаной куртке, звонко звеня пакетами с алкоголем. 

— Судя по тому, сколько ты собираешься сегодня выпить, — один из друзей многозначительно посмотрел на руки другого, — то этого у тебя не будет ближайшие пару дней. 

Раздался поддерживающий смех компании, сопровождаемый закатыванием глаз. 

— Заткнись, Чимин, — прошипел по-доброму студент, ещё раз стуча в закрытую дверь коттеджа. 

На улице спёртый запах чего-то неприятного — отлично постарались с подготовкой. Тыквы, ошмётки какого-то мусора у двора, отталкивающие «ароматы», что припоминают трупы. Всё отлично поддерживало атмосферу. Решение пойти на вечеринку пока не давало повода пожалеть. 

На очередной стук в дверь с той стороны раздалось весёлое: 

— Конфеты или жизнь? 

— Конфеты в долг и жизнь вперёд, — прокричали хором прибывшие, после чего дверь сразу же открыли, впуская разодетых студентов. 

— Что за странный ответ, — прошипела студентка, поправляя свой обляпанный краской лацкан пиджака и заходя внутрь. 

— Это пароль от входа, Сынван-и, — ответил проходящий знакомый, тут же растворяясь в толпе. 

Внутри по запахам было ещё хуже, что студентка сморщила нос, зажимая его пальцами. Её костюм мёртвой полицейской в крови не был пиком оригинальности, но был пиком для неё, поэтому на недовольных костюмом доставался фырк и средний палец. Друзья разбрелись по сторонам, исчезая в многочисленных незнакомцах и вычурных (а может и нет) костюмах. 

Сынван прошла дальше, желая найти уединение. Она хотела курить. Её уже раздирало от неудовольствия вся эта бутафорская недожуть вкупе пьяной и неадекватной молодёжи. Что за убожество видеть глупых самонадеянных персон, забывающихся в стаканах иллюзий, поцелуях незнакомцев и вынужденного празднества. 

— Что за тухлый вид! — протянул кое-кто, схватив девушку за плечи. 

— От тебя воняет перегаром и соджу, Чанёль, — она скривилась, пытаясь оттолкнуть нерадивого, — отойди. 

— Зато я счастлив! — тот вновь почти прокричал, наклоняясь прямо к бедному уху знакомой. 

— Временно. 

— Даже если так, — не скрывая, усмехнулся парень, — я думал, ты как умница знаешь. Адекватность — это корень всех зол, и ты должна четко понимать это. 

— Пф, что за пафос, Пак! Умерь пыл, — она толкнула его, наконец-то избавляясь от неприятных объятий, — тебя бросила Сыльги, а ты уже мелишь что-то про адекватность. 

— Нам было скучно. Она слишком правильная, — прожаловался студент, облизывая губы, а взглядом теряясь в воспоминаниях. 

— Но бросили-то тебя. 

— Знаешь, ты слишком жестока, — промямлил пьяница, из-за чего его речь была едва различима, — когда-нибудь это тебе аукнется. Ты просто не знаешь о состоянии, когда с тобой всё в порядке, и с тобой что-то не так.

— Да-да, ты говоришь противоречиво. 

— Вся жизнь — противоречия! — вздохнул он, укоризненно глядя на студентку. А потом, явно махнув на неё, решил уйти в другое место и найти тех, кто будет смотреть на него не так насмешливо.

Она еле нашла балкон на втором этаже среди заполненных коридоров и комнат. Балкон маленький, сразу пускающий на улицу, ударящий в нос свежим воздухом. Уставшая от запаха пота и всяких неизвестных ароматов Сынван удовлетворённо кивнула, вытаскивая любимую пачку. 

Ей бы остаться дома и не соглашаться на глупые уговоры. Что за глупость. 

— Давай! — до неё донёсся крик где-то снизу, где под высокими деревьями компания решила загнать проигравшую студентку в лес поблизости. 

Сон посмеялась на чужие попытки, сетуя на абсурдные желания. И совсем не думала о том, чтобы помочь или прикрикнуть, а лишь о том, чтобы докурить злосчастную сигарету, кинув после вниз, и уйти расслабиться. 

Обязана ли она? 

Под аккомпанемент криков и слёз, под чужие стоны со спален, под выкрики желаний и поздравлений, спускаясь с балкона, студентка искала друзей. Ничего не вышло, впрочем, чего ещё можно было ожидать от ловеласа-придурка с манией величия и желающего избавиться от страхов хотя бы на минуту однокурсника. 

Лучшим выходом было выйти во двор. Каким совпадением было узнать, что эта сторона являлась одинаковой с балконом. Высокие деревья, чьи ветки раскинуты, а листья, по-бедному осевшие золотым кружением на землю. Туманная дымка, а рядом компания ребят, что смеялись задорно над чем-то. 

— Где Чимин? — в горле жжение. 

— Оу, — отозвался пьяный голос, — а этот горе-любовник пошёл спасать одну тихоню, которая должна быть где-то в лесу. 

— Что? — гневно переспросила студентка, оглядываясь на них. 

Те нахмурились, смеясь, а один из них поморщился, облизывая похотливо губы:

— Слушай, иди туда в лесок, а к нам не лезь. Если, конечно, не хочешь пойти с нами. 

— Ясно. 

Сон отошла назад, глядя на вечернее небо в кляксах голубого и оттенках сине-черного. Вдохнула грубый воздух, смешанный с потом и усталостью студентов, что впрягали последние силы для того, чтобы получить минимальную дозу отдыха. Усмехнулась, повернувшись в сторону реального леса. 

Так почему же не помочь? 

***

— Помогите! 

Крик, режущий комнату как идиотская и устрашающая шарманка девяностых, разносился по месту, но терялся в лабиринтах деревьев и затухал в воображениях студентов, что не обращали внимание. 

Девушка продрогла, обнимая себя за свою тонкую рубашку. Маска давно потеряна, а к алой краске на брюках добавилась грязь. Безжалостно толкнувшие её сюда исчезли, оставив студентку среди странных ветвей и пугающей темноты. 

Почему же с ней так поступили? 

Впервые в жизни настолько сильно ей захотелось узреть «настоящую» студенческую жизнь, наполненную вечеринку, и настолько же сильно удалось в этом желании разочароваться. 

Мимо проходил парень, который умчался за ней в первую же секунду, но она сама от него спрятавшись, не пожелала отвечать на зовы. Потому что страшно, потому что он голодно смотрел на неё, желая приблизить к себе, потому что лучше в лесу и морозе к неминуемой смерти, чем не то и не так. 

Потому что один из новых знакомых толкнул, а другой — подзывал к себе. 

В уголках глаз жидкость так и желала вырваться из оков век, но Бэ её сдерживала, рукава рубашки натягивая на пальцы. 

Ей страшно было, очень страшно. 

И ведь не просто так всё было. 

***

— Что ты сделала? 

— Оставила её там, хотя видела. 

— Так почему же? 

— Я встретила Чимина, а он был так поглощён ею…

— Ты ревновала? 

— Да. 

— Вы виноваты. 

Сынван отворачивается, не наблюдая как рука мужчины начинает вновь крутить лотерейную машину. Глаза скатываются по пространству, разными цветами обращаясь к студентке. 

— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает выступающий, а она чувствует, что неспособна отказать. 

Когда та останавливается, он предлагает девушке руку, чтобы подвести её ближе. Нажимая на пару кнопок, открывается окошко, через которое поместится ладошка студентки. 

Засовывая руку, чувствуя мерзкие и скользкие глазные яблоки, она вытаскивает две таких. А потом чувствует тяжёлые взгляды со всех сторон, осознавая кому эти глаза принадлежат. 

_Пак Чимин._

_Ким Чонин._

— Что же сделали они? — в неверии, полностью дрожа, шепчет Сон. 

— Оставили её. Как и ты. 

***

_**“У котёнка мокрый нос и гладенькая шерсть**_

_**У него забавный хвост и быстрых лапок шесть** _

_**Две задних, две средних и две передних лапы** _

_**Такая многоножка получилася у папы** _

_**Он ученый — папа мой — зверушек изучает** _

_**Гуляет по помойкам, ловит крыс и чаек** _

_**Две крысы белокрылые и чайки две унылые** _

_**Покрытые пупырчатою кожей лягушат** _

_**Без пёрышек тоскуют и ускакать спешат** _

_**А ещё есть муравей большой размером с гуся** _

_**Он пугает всех зверей, и я его боюся** _

_**Когда он ковыляет на лапках на своих** _

_**И в двери ударяет, и начинает стих:** _

_**Я — муравей, воды налей!** _

_**Не меньше ведра, напиться мне пора „** _

— Почему ты внезапно захотела им отомстить, Йерим-и? — спрашивает фокусник, щёлкая пальцами и играясь с лентой. 

— Моя сестра захотела, — отвечает девушка, заботливо улыбаясь, а потом смотрит вперёд. 

На стены коттеджа семьи Ван гвоздями прикреплены оторванные руки от пальцев до предплечий, а снизу, как Хэллоуинские тыквы, лежат три обезображенные головы без глаз, пустыми дырами смотрящими в бесконечность. Безобразные волосы в грязи, кровь и слизь, что покрывает некогда чистую кожу. 

На улице холодно и ветрено. 

Ведьмочка Йерим чувствует себя удовлетворённо, широко и счастливо улыбаясь. Зная, что дома её встретит любимая сестра, которая хоть и не сможет обнять, но сможет похвалить. 

— Вау, вы превзошли самих себя! — выходит из дома хозяин, облизывая губы. — Какое оформление! Так и похожи на настоящих, — парень принюхивается, — особенно запахом. 

— Джексон, ты же знаешь, — вклинивается Чонгук, хватая за руку счастливую возлюбленную, — мы в этом мастеры.

Парень долго и восхищённо на них смотрит, кивая чему-то в своей голове, доставая из кармана бумажник и отдавая нужную сумму. 

— Вы словно реальные колдуны, ребята, — отзывается он между делом, — спасибо ещё раз. 

— И вам за заказ. 

Уезжая, виднеется красивая надпись «Конфеты или жизнь?» Около входа переделанные чучела домашних животных с шестью лапами, а на перилах — оборванная чужая одежда.

**Author's Note:**

> ЛЮБЛЮ 😭 надеюсь у меня получилось!!!((


End file.
